


Happy ending

by castaliana



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 19:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10928496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castaliana/pseuds/castaliana
Summary: AU Сhallenge 2017, день 6, все живы и счастливы.Оригинальная история, АУ относительно концовки.





	Happy ending

Грейвз всегда просыпается первым. Сказывается многолетняя привычка вставать чуть не с рассветом — рабочий день в МАКУСА начинался рано. Теперь можно было бы спать подольше, но Грейвз не хочет перестраиваться на новый режим, ведь тогда больше не будет этих моментов.

Этих самых, когда солнце подкрадывается к спящему рядом Криденсу, и он смешно щурится и морщит нос, закидывает на глаза руку, пытаясь продлить сон подольше. Грейвз выцеловывает дорожку от сердцевины раскрытой ладони до сгиба локтя, Криденс сонно фыркает и послушно убирает руку. Грейвз помнит: в начале этой их новой, совместной, жизни Криденс дичился того, как Грейвз его разглядывает. Да он даже спал, сжавшись в комок, на самом краю кровати. Боялся _снова поверить_ , и Грейвз его не винил. (О, в какой ярости он был, что ему лично не дали расправиться с Гриндевальдом, так мало того, что не дали, ещё и убедили бежать за океан, позорно, в чемодане этого чудаковатого англичанина, Ньюта — Серафина благосклонно пообещала закрыть глаза на его исчезновение, в противном случае Грейвза ждало бы разбирательство за преступную халатность). 

За несколько месяцев в Хогвартсе Криденс переменился почти до неузнаваемости, но как же Грейвзу нравились эти перемены. Слегка просевший, хрипловатый голос. Спокойная линия расслабленных плеч. Отросшие волосы. Томная улыбка и абсолютная, совершенная ненасытность — магией, жизнью, Грейвзом. От такого Криденса захватывало дух. Грейвз любовался им, как любуются готовой скульптурой: он сам создал его для себя, под себя, приручил, показал, какой он — мальчик, которому не посчастливилось вырасти в нормальной семье, — на самом деле. Может быть, Грейвз видел это в нём с самого начала, где-то глубоко внутри, хоть и не осознавал. Он просто принялся обтачивать мрамор, пока не высвободил наружу настоящего Криденса. И вот тогда влюбился уже окончательно, растеряв последние крохи здравого смысла. Такой отчаянной бывает, наверное, только первая любовь — и последняя.

От утреннего Криденса — разнеженного, податливого, сонного — рёбра сдавливает так, что трудно дышать. Грейвз водит пальцами по припухшим губам, горбинке на носу, острой линии скул, пока Криденс наконец совсем не просыпается. Раньше он пугался таких пробуждений, теперь — только улыбается и перекатывается набок, притирается бёдрами. (Как-то раз в самый неподходящий момент в их покоях материализовался домовой эльф с завтраком, и это ещё вопрос, кто больше смутился: эльф или Криденс; с тех пор они каждый раз накладывают заклинание, чтобы никто не мог их потревожить, хотя едва ли кто-нибудь после такого посмел бы).

У них около часа на утренний, неспешный секс, душ и сборы. Затем Грейвз уходит на завтрак в Общий зал и не возвращается в свои покои, пока не проведёт все уроки по Защите от Тёмных Искусств. Криденс завтракает в их комнате (технически это спальня Грейвза и у Криденса есть отдельная комната, только вот ночевал он там всего пару недель, в самом начале), а потом отправляется в башню к Дамблдору. Поскольку Криденс — случай особый, то и занимается с ним сам Дамблдор, по особой программе. Его пребывание они пока решили перед студентами не афишировать, хотя, конечно, его уже не раз замечали в коридорах и пару раз с Грейвзом. Не ровен час — поползут слухи.

Другой вопрос, почему Дамблдор, который всё время так загадочно улыбается Грейвзу и явно догадывается, где Криденс ночует, смотрит на это сквозь пальцы. Грейвз, конечно, предполагал, что его чувство вины перед ним как жертвой Гриндевальда даст некоторые привилегии, но на полный карт-бланш не рассчитывал. 

Впрочем, похоже, благотворительность — дамблдоровский конёк, раз он и Ньюта пообещал пристроить преподавать Уход за магическими существами, несмотря на то, что он так и не доучился. Правда, сначала тот должен дописать в конце концов свою книгу, работа над которой пошла медленнее из-за внезапной женитьбы на Тине. Летом дело должно пойти быстрее, когда Тина поедет в Нью-Йорк повидаться с Квинни и Якобом. В глубине души Грейвз ей даже завидовал: она могла ездить в Штаты, когда захочет, могла даже остаться в МАКУСА — после разоблачения Гриндевальда её запросто восстановили бы в должности. Но она отказалась от всего и выбрала жизнь в Англии, с Ньютом, устроившись в местный Аврорат. И хотя Грейвз тосковал по работе, на её месте он поступил бы так же. Если выбирать нужно между любимой работой и Криденсом, его личной Галатеей — спутанные, вьющиеся волосы, струящаяся изнутри улыбка, распутность на грани с невинностью, — выбор более чем очевиден.


End file.
